a. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container containing an organoleptically active substance capable of producing a deodorant, scenting and/or insect repellent effect. Such container is to be positioned at places where said effect is to be produced, for example in a room, car, toilet room and refrigerator.
b. Prior Art
Various containers containing such organoleptically active substances as deodorants, perfumes and insect repellents are known. While they are designed so that the effects of such substances may be produced for a prolonged period of time, the duration of the effects is not satisfactorily long as yet. Furthermore, the known containers of this kind cause inconveniences: they are bulky and require much space for transportion and storage before use.